Driver distraction has become an increasing problem as mobile-device use has become more common. For example, the ability of a driver to send text messages while driving leads to increased driver distraction, reduced reaction times and higher incidences of accident. This is true of drivers and particularly true of less experienced drivers. Many states have attempted to deter distracted driving by making it illegal to: text while driving, perform any hands-on operation (calling or texting) while driving or banning all such operation. While the laws have been passed, such use is often a secondary offense in most states or is not followed by most vehicle operators. Employers, for example, mass transit employers and fleet operators have also banned mobile-device use (phones, tablets, etc.) while operating the mass transit or fleet vehicles.
Various approaches have been suggested to reduce the frequency of distracted driving. These include requiring that a mobile phone be locked within a container before the vehicle can be operated, disabling all mobile phones within a vehicle while the vehicle is operating and using mobile-phone proximity sensing to confirm a location of the mobile phone near a seat belt or head rest of a vehicle.
Each of the preceding approaches suffers from one or more significant drawbacks. For example, the effectiveness of each of these approaches can be compromised relatively easily by a motivated vehicle-operator.